Smirk, chuckle and kiss
by Loosing'YxS
Summary: This is a story about two not dumb and totally not gay best friends that enjoy an afternoon together. This just don't go as expected and supposed relationships aren't true and others begin.


I didn't know what to type as a summary, so I typed something very awkward on the moment. -shot-  
Also, I'm still reading Homestuck, but this just stuck to my brain until I finally wrote it out. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Smirk, chuckle and kiss**

"Dude!"

"Dave?" - the 'dude', who's actually named John Egbert, looked in the direction the voice came from - "Dave!"

The black haired guy ran to the blond guy and glomped him on the sidewalk making them both fall on the floor and make the scene look very hetero and manly.

"John! You're hurting me, you know how outrageous that is? I need to keep my cool, dude, and I can't do it with you acting all puppy like." - Dave said with his hand in front of his face pretending to fix his glasses when he was actually hiding his blush.

"Sorry, bro, you know, too many emotions. But brushing that aside," - John was getting up and off Dave helping the blond up - "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home or something?" - John still looked like an excited puppy.

"I came to pay you a visit, I think it was time, no?" - he smirked but stuttered when John got in Dave's personal space and was about to hug him again - "But seriously, can't you get off of me for a minute? Like, please? I know I'm hot and all, but jeez."

"Oh, right!" - John took a step back and gave the blond some space - "It was a really good surprised to have you here." - he smiled fondly - "Do you wanna come in?" - the black haired one asked pointing at the door that led them to his house.

"Fine by me, yes." - Dave said while nodding

And the two dumb-, I mean, not cheerful and totally manly friends walked towards John's house. They made their way upstairs to John's room and fell into a terribly awkward silence when they sat on Egbert's bed.

"So..." - John started awkwardly - "have you been talking to anyone? I haven't seen you online this week."

"Nah, since I began the trip to get here it's been a lil' hard to find wi-fi spots and stuff." - the blond answered looking around him.

"Oh. You've been totally offline because of me?" - John blushed feeling his eyes get wide.

"Well... kinda, maybe..." - Dave looked everywhere but John - "...yes." - he said pathetically.

John was blushing so hard that he looked away from Dave just to be able to talk to him - "Are you gonna stay for a while or...?"

"I'm going to stay as long as I can, I mean, if I find a place-"

"You can stay here." - John said looking at Dave but his eyes grew wide and he blushed some more - "I mean, if you want to, that is."

"Re-really?" - Dave stuttered - "That's be cool, man!" - he continued awkwardly retreating from the initial want to tackle him and hug John tight and stretched his hand.

"Hu... you're welcome." - John had the same pattern of behavior so he ended up shaking Dave's had - "I guess."

The both of them looked like tomatoes by now. They kept on shaking hands for a while until it got extremely awkward and they flinched away at the same time and looked in opposite directions.

"But what made you come?" - John asked curiously - "Just to see me?" - he was trying hard not to move his eyes from his bedroom door.

"Not only that, but the other thing is a matter that must be discussed another time." - Dave answered blushing yet again, luckily he was looking away - "Do you have apple juice?" - he asked trying to change the subject.

John felt a little disappointed but answered in a quiet calm tone - "Yeah, I think so, follow me to the kitchen."

And Dave did. When they got downstairs and in the kitchen John rummaged through the fridge and Dave just stared while waiting.

"Here!" - John turned around and presented an apple juice unopened bottle of apple juice - "All for you." - he said pushing it on the blond's hands and going upstairs.

* * *

Okay, so, John was upset. Not that he minded the idea of having Dave around, because he didn't mind at all, the problem is that John has a massive crush on Dave, who's oblivious to it and who's in love with Rose; he didn't hate them together or single, he just wanted to keep it silent and forget about everything, pretend he never fell in love with Dave so he could be happy next to his best friend.

* * *

Dave was following behind, with his eyes glued to John... honestly, his eyes were glued to John's ass; okay, so maybe Dave was gay, who cared? His brother was too and he sure wasn't bothered by it. He talked to Rose before he came here, she was his confident and the only person in the whole wide world and beyond, besides himself, that knew that Dave was in love with John.

The thing is: how do you tell your best friend that you like him more than you should and expect not to have friendzone shoved in the face.

Worst of all: how do you tell your best friend you want to go down dirtily on him? Yeah, you don't.

* * *

As soon as Dave got to the room he spotted John sitting at the desk looking at his computer screen. He looked a little upset. Had Dave done anything wrong? He sure hoped not.

"John?" - he called awkwardly - "Is there something wrong? Am I bothering you?"

"What?! No!" - John turned to Dave looking worried - "Why do you say that?"

"It's just..." - Dave was looking for the proper words - "You're acting weird, y'know..."

John got up in the meanwhile and stood in front of Dave. He looked a little confused and worried, he's behavior was worrying his best friend.

"I'm sorry. Did I worry you?" - John tilted his head to the side, feeling a weird pressure in his chest.

"A little, yes." - Dave admitted looking down and back at John embarrassingly - "Is there anything wrong? If there is tell me."

Their eyes locked and Dave felt the urge to touch John's face, cupping it and kissing him, but he stopped the thoughts before he actually did something stupid.

"So, how's Rose?" - asked John sitting on his bed and looking at Dave while he waited for his best friend to follow him.

"Fine, I guess. At least she told me she was fine. Why? You haven't talked to her?" - the blond asked not understand where the question came from and sitting next to his best friend.

"Barely anymore." - because John was jealous, not that he was gonna admit that out loud.

"Why? Did you two have a fight?" - Dave asked troubled.

"No!" - John said a bit too loud - "Just haven't talked much." - he continued awkwardly. After a few moments of trying to avoid each other John spoke up - "Hey, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing." - Dave answered far too quickly.

John looked suspiciously at Dave but let it slid.

They both fell into a very awkward silence. So much to be said but no one wanted to start the conversation.

It felt like no words could really fit and that it could change far too much.

Out of pure instinct, Dave moved quickly closer to John. He cupped his friend face with his hands and kissed him hard in the mouth.

Probably the most awkward kiss in history but seemed to work, at least John didn't push away and tried to kiss back.

But after a little while after John came back to reality and pushed Dave away blushing furiously and breathing hard.

"What the hell, man! What about Rose?!" - he looked a little terrified.

"Rose? What about her?" - Dave asked really confused - "John are you sure you're okay?" - even though he was blushing and breathing hard as well he tried to make sense out of John's words, but there was none.

"You like Rose!" - John almost screamed - "And you kissed me." - he squirmed in his place - "That's messed up!" - he said exasperated.

Dave took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. He looked at John and rubbed his eyes. Nope, he wasn't hallucinating.

"Dude, what the hell are you saying?" - Dave frowned - "Who told you such abomination?" - he asked confused.

"Ab-Abomination?" - John stuttered surprised with the turn of events - "I just assumed... you two are very close and attractive so I thought..." - he tried to explain his point of view.

"Say that again." - Dave said getting closer to John yet again.

"Abomination?" - John repeated confused and embarrassed from the proximity.

"No, silly." - their noses were touching - "That you think I'm attractive." - Dave smirked while blushing.

"Well, you are attractive, I can't argue on that..." - John answered swallowing hard.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" - asked the blond, looking in between John's cloudy eyes and his half open mouth.

"I'd like that, yes, please." - answered John dazed by the feeling, receiving a smirk, a chuckle and a kiss in turn.

* * *

And this was it. Good criticism is welcome any time and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
